101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman
by Nesha1
Summary: Sick and tired of Sora's grumpy attitude, Mimi and Jun hire Tai to solve her problem. All work and no play makes a dull woman. Now it's Tai's job to add some fun in her life! In other words: Sora needs to get laid, PROMPTLY!
1. Prologue: The Wager

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or its characters. They are property of Toei Animation…you know…the same people who thought Sora and Matt will make a good couple!

Special thanks to **mirage37087** for beta-reading!

**Takenouchi Sora** – 27, Scorpio; **Yagami "Tai" Taichi** – 27, Aries

**Warnings:** Extremely raunchy! **Not **for little children, or people who are easily offended by explicit sexual material. Toys **will **be used, masturbation **will** take place, video cameras are featured, dirty language is spoken, and…Tai and Sora **will** "handle their business" in this story! What? You still wanna proceed? Well, can't say I didn't warn you…

"_Aries doesn't have time for foreplay… Scorpio wants it all day, everyday…"_ **Astrology(dot)com**

**101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman** Prologue: The Wager

"_WHAT?_ What do you mean you've never had an orgasm?" Tachikawa Mimi shouted unbelievingly at her best friend and former business partner, Takenouchi Sora from her position on the woman's love seat.

"It all makes sense, now!" Motomiya Jun also exclaimed, agreeing with Mimi.

Together the trio of friends sat in Sora's living room discussing the woman's sex—or lack thereof—life.

Sora blushed in embarrassment and turned to their job-less, still-gold-digging friend and frowned at the burgundy-haired woman. "What do you mean, 'It all makes sense, now?' What makes sense?"

"The reason why you're so uptight all the time. It's because you haven't experienced _real_ pleasure from a man!" Jun yelled at her matter-of-factly.

"Tell us," Mimi reached forward and covered Sora's right shoulder with her left hand in a comforting gesture. She searched her best friend's dark red eyes, praying to all of the gods in the world that she was lying.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Sora's red face darkened almost plum in color. She frowned, looked away from the ogling women, folded her arms, and huffed, "I don't think that's any of your business! And why are you all worried about my sex life?"

"So it's been over a year, huh?" Jun guessed.

"Humph!" Sora only rolled her eyes and snorted at Jun's accurate assumption.

The burgundy-haired woman nodded in response. "I see. Judging from your body's tense reaction, it's been _well_ over a year. I'd day we're talking about a year and a half. Two, perhaps?"

"It's been around five and a half…" Sora's voice lowered, along with her gaze to the carpeted floor, staring at her expensive, designer-brand pumps.

It's been a year after Sinful Delights' success, and Sora was finally able to achieve her dream of owning her own clothing boutique. But she found out how much sex, (or the simple idea of selling _sexy; _inspired from Mimi's restaurant) could profit, she decided to open a _lingerie_ boutique, Sinfully Delightful, instead.

For the short months it's been in business, Sinfully Delightful has already achieved much success. The store's profits were now rivaling Mimi's bakery, Sinful Delights.

Her small boutique was always crowded with women looking for something to appeal to their men. Sora always gave out her advice, (her customers didn't need to know she was lying) along with a friendly smile and great customer service, and in the end, the sexy, fun, fashionable lingerie always won them over.

Sinfully Delightful sold Sora's custom-made lingerie, along with desserts from Mimi's bakery, Sinful Delights. The shop also sold erotic games, and a few sensual accessories to help create a sexy mood in the bedroom. (i.e., candles, feathers, incense, lotions, oils…) Sinfully Delightful was almost like an adult novelty store, only not as raunchy, and a touch more feminine.

That's why Sora's revelation surprised Mimi, (not Jun, _only_ Mimi) because she witnessed her best friend at work. Sora was always informative, and professional. One would already believe she knew everything about sex. And to hear from the horse's mouth that not only she never had an _orgasm_ during sex, but she was not receiving any in over _five long years_?_ What_? Sora practically _sells sex_, but she's not on the receiving end of pleasure?

"Five…? Years…?" Mimi's hand slid from Sora's shoulder to embrace the short-haired brunette in a loving hug. "I'm so, so _sorry_, Sora!" Mimi wanted to cry for her, and all of the sexually-starved women in the world. How _anyone_ could survive more than half a decade with _no sexual pleasure_ was beyond her. Mimi knew if she ever went that long without sex, she'd probably commit suicide.

Thank _Kami_ for Matt!

"Will you get away from me?" Sora rudely pushed Mimi out of their embrace and stood from the love seat. "Will you women look at yourselves? You're acting like sex is the only thing that's important in this world!" She outstretched her arms, her eyes bulging at the pair of friends.

"Without sex, what _is_ there?" Jun inquired.

"Well, Miss Missy," Sora angrily rested her hands on her half-decade-neglected-from-a-man's-touch-hips, and scowled. "I'll have you know that I'm twenty-seven and I'm a successful business woman! I have a _very_ popular boutique, and I worked my ass off to accomplish what I have. I'm able to enjoy the fruits of my labor, and that's something _no man_ can give me! Can you say the same, Gold-digger?"

Jun covered her mouth, pretending to yawn; not the least bit offended by Sora's remark. "What-ev-er." She punctuated each syllable sarcastically. "All that money can also buy you decent sex, Takenouchi. It's already fall, and your birthday's coming up, soon. I _know_ it gets cold and lonely in your bedroom at night. Wait? Don't tell me! You don't _need_ a man because _your success keeps your satisfied,_ right?

"Wake up and smell the scented candles, girlfriend!" Jun continued to rant. "People need people. What you _need_ to do is stop basking in all the glory of your success and _get a man to unlock the key to your koochie_ so you can get _properly laid_!

"I may not have all that success like you, but at least I have someone to keep me warm at night. Can you say the same? Because I don't think holding your _success_ will have the same effect as holding a man close to you after several hours of sweaty, toe-curling, mind-numbing sex."

"Jun! Do you have to be so blunt?" Mimi scolded their older friend. "Could you try to be a _little more_ compassionate?"

"Hey, _real friends_ are honest with each other. I was simply stating the truth. Sora's a big girl. She can handle it, right?"

"I don't need to stand here and listen to this!" Sora turned on her heels and stomped towards her bedroom. Mimi jumped when she heard the door slam, the impact causing the walls to shake throughout the apartment.

"We have to _help_ her," Mimi looked at Jun and sighed.

"But how?"

"Maybe we can set her up on a blind date?"

Jun immediately shook her head at the idea. "No way. We both know that Sora would _not_ go. And she'll hate us if she knew we were trying to set her up."

"Hey, I know!" Mimi snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "What if she doesn't know _we're_ setting her up…"

"I'm listening…" Jun stood from the sofa and sat next to Mimi on the love seat. "What are you planning?"

"Here's what we'll do. I even have the perfect candidate to help us."

- - - - -

"Aw, c'mon Tai! Just do me this one favor!" Ishida "Matt" Yamato shouted at his best friend, and roommate Yagami "Tai" Taichi from the bed. He just got off the phone with Mimi after listening to her plan to "help" Sora.

"You've met Sora, you know how she is!"

"I didn't really meet her. I only _glanced_ at her. Hell, I didn't even remember her name until you mentioned it."

"Well, that's different. Usually you're more than ready to meet a new woman to take home to bed. What's so different about her?"

"Nothing." Tai shrugged as he stared at his reflection in his mirror, attempting to knot his tie. He was preparing for a hot, sexy date with his longtime flame Yuri, and he didn't have time to pacify Matt's bullshit.

"I just don't see why I have to be the man to help out a sexually frustrated woman, that's all. I'm not interested."

Matt frowned at the arrogant, retired soccer player. "What is it, really? You don't think she's attractive?"

"She's _alright_." Tai simply shrugged. "I guess. She's not as cute as her friend, though. Now _Mimi_, I'd _gladly_ bone _any_ day."

"Watch your mouth, Yagami…" Matt warned the brunet, not taking too kindly to his best friend talking about his girlfriend in that manner.

"I was just joking, _buddy_." Tai turned around to give his best friend his famous, Yagami smile. "But seriously, I've been doing some thinking. I'm pushing thirty, and I think it's time that I settled down…"

"What the fuck?" Matt doubled over and began laughing at his best friend's words. "Tai, you're a _man_-_whore_. You've screwed more women across the globe than Wilt Chamberlain. You can't be serious!"

Tai angrily turned away from the mirror and frowned at the blond. "Why can't I? That's just it, Ishida! I've been with so many women, I'm tired. I just want to find the right one and stick with her."

"And you believe Yuri is the 'right woman'?"

"I dunno." Tai looked away and shrugged. "I just know that I'm not going to agree with your request. I don't think it's my job to help out a sexually repressed woman who can't get any. That's all. And there's nothing you can say that'll convince me, otherwise."

"Hmm…" Matt laid on the bed and fingered his chin. "Okay, Yagami, if you say so…"

"What…?" Tai frowned at his best friend's actions. Becoming angry, he shouted, "If you have something to say Ishida, say it! Don't bite your tongue for me!"

Matt looked at the brunet with a wide-eyed expression. "Whatever do you mean, Tai? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, Matt. Just now you had a look on your face. Tell me what you were thinking!"

"Why does it matter, Tai?" Matt shrugged and pressed his lips to keep from grinning. "You're not interested in her, so what I have to say shouldn't bother you."

"**JUST** **TELL** **ME** **DAMNIT**!" Tai bellowed.

"Fine. You pulled my leg." Matt sat up again to look his best friend in the eye. "What if I were to tell you Sora hasn't been with a man in over _five years_?"

Tai slipped his necktie from his neck and flung it across the room. With a new interest, he sat down next to Matt and replied, "Well, Ishida, I'd say you were fucking with me."

"Well, you know that I don't go that way, so obviously I'm not." The baker joked. "It's true. Sora's been without a man for over _five years_! Can you just imagine how _tight_ she is?"

"Mmm, hmm." Tai closed his eyes and pictured the feisty boutique owner writhing underneath him as he pushed past her virgin-tight love-tunnel. The fantasy already had his member straining against the wool of his Armani slacks.

He opened his eyes and grinned evilly at his best friend. "Hmm, well I can say you've definitely caught my interest. What is it I have to do, again?"

"The girls are taking Sora out to dinner tonight as a treat. Of course Sister Soldier doesn't know that Mimi and Jun are secretly setting her up. All you have to do is show up. I gave Mimi your cell number, so she can text you what to do from there."

"Tonight's not good, Ishida." Tai stood up and looked over his appearance in the mirror. He wore a dark gray, wool Armani jacket, a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, a black leather belt and matching dark gray, wool slacks. "You know I have to meet Yuri tonight."

Matt reached for the cordless phone and tossed it to him. "Cancel it. The girls are depending you, man. _I'm_ depending on you."

"I just don't know, Matt… I was looking forward to tonight with Yuri…"

Matt rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're actually telling me that you'd rather sleep with a woman who you've been with since _forever_, than to try something _new_, and practically _untouched_? You're _crazy_!"

"If I go to the restaurant tonight, will you finally leave me alone about this?"

"Yeah," the blond shrugged. "Just _go_. There's no harm in going. If you don't like her, then that's okay. You're more than welcomed to return to used-up Yuri."

Tai thought the situation over and decided to cancel his date just to see what the hype was about. Dialing Yuri's number, he left a quick message on her voice mail stating that he was unable to make it tonight.

"That's a good boy," Matt grinned wickedly.

Tossing the phone at the baker, Tai asked, "And just what exactly do I have to do to this woman?"

"Competely turn her out."

- - - - -

**A/N:** And there you have it, folks! This is just a **taste** of what you'll expect for my side story to _Sinful Delights_Of course the next chapter won't be uploaded until _SD's_ completion. Also this story is going to be **heavily watered down** for fanfiction(dot)net. But the **really dirty version** can be found on mediaminer(dot)org and adultfanfiction(dot)net.

This is my first official **Taiora**, so…things are going to heat up pretty quickly! If you want me to continue, then please review. I'm a little hesitant to continue this, so it's really up to you all if I should or not.


	2. The Plan's in Action

I forgot the mention this warning in the previous chapter! For those of you who haven't read _Sinful_ _Delights_, as I stated before this story is a PWP (Porn Without Plot or Plot? What Plot?), only in chaptered form. If you're offended by PWP's (or think you are too good to read them), then I suggest you click on another link. Mainly Tai and Sora are going to screw each other's brains out in almost every chapter. **Maybe** there'll be a plot underneath all of the sex…**somewhere**, but I'd doubt you'll find it.

Special thanks to **mirage37087** for beta-reading!

"_Aries seeks to gratify themselves… Scorpio starts the encounter at 5 in the evening and doesn't end it until 3 days later…"_ **Astrology(dot)com**

**101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman **Chapter 1: The Plan's in Action

Matt called Mimi as soon as Tai left the apartment to let her know he was on his way.

_What is he wearing? So Jun and I will be able to recognize him when we see him._

"Uh…he's wearing a two-piece, dark gray wool pantsuit, a white button-down shirt… I believe a few of the buttons are loose…and the shirt's un-tucked. It looks sloppy, too…"

Matt could picture his girlfriend rolling her eyes and scowling. He smiled.

_Typical, Tai. His fashion sense is less than mediocre at best._

"Oh, I forgot to mention that he's also wearing a black necktie, it's undone, and his hair is a mess, too!"

_Thank you, Matt. I'll let you know how everything's going._

"Okay, babe. I want a full report."

_Sure, you know I'm on it. 'Night._

"'Night."

- - - - -

"Sora, we brought you here tonight to help _cure_ you of your sexual ailment." Jun got right to the point, while Mimi sat at the table anxiously awaiting Tai's arrival.

"_Cure_ _me_?" Sora raised a brow and chuckled. "You make it sound like celibacy is a disease…"

"…which we are trying to cure you from!"

"How?" the short-haired brunette asked.

"You need spontaneity in your life." Jun continued. "So Mimi and I have decided that you're going to get laid—no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Sora frowned at the women and scoffed. "Oh? Both of you have decided this _for_ me?"

"Yes." Jun replied casually. "When the next man walks through that door," she pointed to the restaurant's entrance, "you're going to sleep with him…_tonight_."

For a few minutes Sora didn't respond, she didn't react. After enough time had elapsed, she burst into a fit of laughter. "Now I know the _both_ of you are _crazy_! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Jun countered.

"No, I'm _not_!" Sora fired back. "I would _never_ sleep with a man I don't know. And even if I did—which I won't—there are things to consider: Is he married, gay, bi, or curious? Does he have any diseases…"

"You participate in unprotected sex?" Mimi spoke after remaining quiet during the conversation.

"No. I don't. I'm just stating the facts…"

"Shut up." Jun demanded rudely. "Here's the First Contestant, now."

She pointed at the entrance again, and all three women watched as a senior citizen enter the restaurant. He limped towards the hostess on a cane, and raised a wrinkled, spotted hand as he spoke to her.

More laughter escaped Sora's mouth. "Now I _know_ you all are crazy!"

Jun's eyes bulged in an unnatural circumference, and Mimi bit her lips to keep from giggling.

"Okay…let's narrow this down a bit." Jun wisely suggested. "One: He _has_ to be around our age!"

"Two: He _has_ to be great-looking! Ugly men need not apply! _Yuck_!" Mimi added.

"Three: He _has_ to be _single_." Sora added.

Mimi and Jun stared at Sora in complete, and total shock. "What?" they cried together. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" the boutique owner sighed as she slouched in her seat. "It's only a one-night stand, right? I don't know him, and he doesn't know me. After tonight we'll never see each other again. I can deal with that because I'm too involved with my work, right now. No strings attached? Right?"

Jun curled her lips in a naughty grin. "_Right_…"

"And besides," a blush washed over Sora's face, as she looked down at her napkin and began to play with it. "Maybe you guys are right. I mean _five years_ is a long time to _not_ indulge myself in a little bedroom fun…" she giggled in spite of herself. "I have been on edge lately…"

"Lately?" Mimi repeated jokingly.

"Okay, okay, I've been a total bitch." Sora looked up and chuckled along with her girlfriends. "Maybe a little stress-reliever is what I really need. But if the sex is bad…" she pointed at Jun and Mimi, and frowned. "I'm coming after you two!"

_I hope he's not lacking in the bedroom,_ Mimi thought worriedly. _Considering everything Matt has told me about Tai's playboy behavior, I seriously doubt it. He's exactly what Sora needs for the moment._

Mimi felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and she excused herself from the table to answer it. Making sure she was a safe distance away from her friends, Mimi pressed the TALK button and spoke.

"Yes?"

_Mimi? This is Tai. I'm standing outside of the restaurant, now. I want to see what this Sora person looks like before I come inside. I have to know what I'm getting myself into. If she looks like a dog, I'm walking!_

"Tai, don't be so rude!" Mimi shouted into the receiver. "My best friend _is not ugly_!

_Whatever. I can see the table you were sitting at from where I'm standing. Can you get her to stand up so I can get a full view of her body? I'm mean, if I'm going to fuck her, I need a full visual…_

"Hentai! Fine! I'll get her to stand up and afterwards I'll text you to let you know when you can come inside, okay?" Mimi didn't wait for a reply when she hung up on the narcissistic, former athlete.

Mimi retuned to the table but did not sit down. "Sora? Can you come to the bathroom with me for a minute?"

"Huh? Why do you need me to go to the bathroom with you?" Sora wondered.

"Just come, I'll tell you when you get there." When Sora wasn't looking, Mimi shot Jun a knowing glance, and Jun nodded, deciding to remain seated.

"Fine. If it's that important to you."

- - - - -

Tai watched from outside as an attractive woman with dark brown hair in a short, stylish, chic, blunt cut stand from her chair, talking to Mimi. The sight of her nearly made him want to release his seed inside of her _post_ _haste_!

_Whoa-oh-oh…! _This _is who I get to bang, tonight? Thank you, Matt! She's looks so…poised and composed… I'm going to enjoy _this…

Everything about the woman was flawless. Her hair—flawless, her makeup—flawless, even the two-piece, black-and-white plaid skirt suit she wore was flawless. But Tai also noticed her stiff posture, and frowned.

_Yeah, on the outside she appears prim and proper, but I can tell just from the way she's standing that she really needs some sex—_good _sex._

Narrowing his eyes, Tai did a quick examination of the woman.

_Hmm…she's seriously lacking in the breast department… I'd say she's probably a B-cup. Not too many curves on her body, either, but that's probably because of the suit._

He continued to look on as Mimi and Sora turned around and head towards the bathrooms.

**_DAMN_**! _I see she's an ass woman_! Tai gleefully prayed to Kami, thanking Him for his luck. _I'm going to have so much _fun _tonight_! He licked his lips, imagining his hands palming her round, firm cheeks as he thrust rapidly from behind her.

_It's not too big, but it's not too small, either. It's just right. _Just _right…_

Tai frowned, immediately beginning to wonder how a woman who held so much sex appeal could go without sex for over five years!

_Either the men she's been with so far are gay, or she's plain crazy! Beautiful women who are single, especially for long periods of time are usually nuts!_ It didn't make any sense!

_Aw, heck,_ Tai shrugged away his thoughts. _It's only for one night, anyway. What harm can be done?_ He retrieved his Blackberry and dialed Mimi's number.

- - - - -

"Yes?" Mimi answered.

_It's me. I saw her. Just let me know when I can come inside, okay? It's cold out here!_

"Fine." Mimi flipped her cell phone closed and smiled apologetically at Sora. "You know what, Sor? I really don't need anything. I guess it was a false alarm."

Sora faced her best friend and frowned. "So…we just walked a couple of meters for nothing?"

"Basically." Mimi shrugged and blushed, helplessly. "Oh, you know what? I'm starving," she quickly changed the subject. "Let's order!"

Mimi hurriedly turned around and strolled back to their table, with Sora fast on her heels.

"Fine." Sora opened up her menu and glanced over the items listed.

Jun and Mimi did the same.

While Sora's attention was distracted, Mimi pulled out her cell phone from under the table, and secretly sent Tai a text message:

_Come inside…NOW!!!_

Sent:Oct 28, 9:27 pm

- - - - -

Tai began to walk towards the entrance.

_Be on the lookout. I'm on my way._

Sent:Oct 28, 9:28 pm

He stopped short when he saw two men who were about to enter the restaurant ahead of him. _No way, I'm going to be the _first _man who enters_! _I can't let these losers get ahead of me_!

Tai approached the first man from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and eyed Tai up and down.

"What?"

"Here," Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he grabbed a few bills and offered it to the stranger. "¥23,600 (around $200) if you let me cut ahead of you."

The man looked from Tai to the money and snatched the bills from his hand before the former athlete could even think about what happened.

"I don't know why you're so desperate so get inside," the stranger stepped aside, counting the money and pocketing it. He allowed Tai to cut ahead of him. "The food isn't that great."

"Thanks, man." _One down, one more to go_. _The deal was Sora's supposed to agree to sleep with the next man who walks through that door. She doesn't know that man is going to _me! _As soon as I get rid of this jerk-off, first. I'll pay all the money in the world to have my way with her; and that's exactly what I'm going to do_!

Again, Tai tapped the second man on the shoulder who was ahead of him. The man turned around, frowned, and stuck his nose high in the air. "I heard everything. I _don't_ want your filthy money! And you _can't_ cut ahead of me! _Humph_!"

"Oh yes I can; that ass is _mine_!" Tai shouted just before his left fist connected with the right side of the man's head; instantly knocking him unconscious.

A few spectators gasped in horror, while Tai casually composed himself. He shook his sore hand a few times to alleviate the pain, and entered inside.

He spotted the woman of the hour sitting at the table with her friends chatting and laughing. In spite of himself, Tai's lips curled in a rueful smile—she looked so nonchalant and peaceful. He almost felt sorry for her because her friends were deceiving her in the most raunchiest of ways—_almost_.

But since he was on the receiving end of the wager, it didn't matter to him one bit. He was only concerned about his pleasure—and doing his job—turning the stiff woman out!

Tai quickly diverted his attention to appear casual. He didn't want the woman to see him gazing at her, and suspect anything out of the norm—or as normal as this situation got.

- - - - -

_He's coming,_ Jun mouthed the words to Mimi from across the table, while Sora continued look over the menu, the deal completely forgotten.

Jun was the first who spotted Tai when he entered the restaurant. She watched as he admired Sora from the distance, then quickly look away. _He's ready_…

"Don't look now, girlfriend, but I believe Contestant Number Two just entered…"

Sora scowled at the woman as she placed her menu on the table. She looked up and gasped when she saw a man who was around her age conversing with the hostess.

His brown hair was in disarray, defying gravity; his clothes were just as messy, but somehow he pulled the look off. The wool suit jacket he wore hung carelessly from his shoulders, his black necktie was undone, and the dress shirt unbuttoned and hung casually outside of his pants.

In spite of his less-than-causal appearance, Sora thought the stranger looked sexy. From the neck-down, anyway. _C'mon…turn around so I can see your face…_

And he did.

Sora continued to watch as the man scanned the crowded restaurant, obviously looking for a place to sit.

_Oh, my_!

The man possessed dark, rugged features, full lips, a perky nose, a strong jaw, and naturally tanned skin that she instinctively wanted to lap with her tongue.

_Where did _that _thought come from?_

His dark chocolate eyes met hers, and Sora felt her face heat with a blush. He gave her a wink and a sexy smirk, and she felt her groin tighten in response. She quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice.

"Mmm…it looks like Miss Uptight & Mighty likes what she sees…" Jun taunted Sora, as Mimi covered her mouth and giggled.

"Humph!" Sora picked up her menu again, and tried to focus on the dinner items, although the entire damned thing appeared blank, because she only thought about the man who just entered the restaurant.

"You know, Sora," Jun snatched the menu from the entrepreneur and grinned sneakily. "Mimi and I can set it up so you'll have _him_," she pointed in the direction of the stranger, "for dinner tonight, instead. Hmm…" she relaxed her chin in her palm, pretending to think. "Perhaps we can even _serve_ him to you on a silver platter?"

"Stop it, Jun," Sora rolled her eyes and her unemployed friend, and snorted. "How are you even going get that guy to sleep with me?" _And I _really want _him to sleep with me. He's so rugged and handsome…_ "He _does_ have a say so in this!"

"Mimi the Matchmaker is on top of things, right now."

Sora looked up and spotted Mimi conversing with the mystery man, and her heart practically leapt from her chest when Mimi pointed in her direction. _When did she leave the table?_

The boutique owner felt an odd, unfamiliar heat wash over her, and moisture dampening her designer-brand, custom-made panties. His eyes were so dark, and powerful. The hungry way he was looking at her caused Sora to melt in her chair.

_If his _gaze _is making me feel this way now, I can only _imagine _what it'll feel like to actually have him inside of me._

She couldn't ever remember feeling this aroused from a man, before. The tingly feeling flowing through her body, her heart racing, perspiration forming on the back of her neck, the incredible twinge between her thighs all proved she was ready for the stranger to take her in the worst possible way.

Sora's heart stopped beating, and she held back a gasp when Mimi began walking with the stranger behind her, towards their table.

- - - - -

**A/N:** Yup, this is where it ends! And so many **perverted** people actually gave me some **positive** reviews for this story! (LoL! If you guys are perverts, then I'm the **biggest** pervert because I'm the one who's actually writing it!) Thank you for taking your time to read and review this. I'm wondering how I can "water down" this story for ff(dot)net, though. I don't think I can. This story will probably be featured on mm(dot)org, and aff(dot) net. I'm not going to delete it from (kiddy)fanfiction(dot)net, though. I'm just going to leave up the first two chapters because the third chapter is when the "games" begin!

Also, as you all know I'm doing a series of _Grown & Sexy_ fictions! Well, I began thinking; I really **don't** want to be the **only** **one** who brings "SexyBack" in fan fiction! (LoL!) So, if any other authors out there want to create their own volumes to add to the _Grown & Sexy_ collection, then please feel free to e-mail me and let me know! There are only two rules though:

**One:** No yaoi, yuri, incest, or bestiality! I'm **not** homophobic or anything, but I really **want** to read the stories you guys will create, (if you decide to add to my perverted collection, that is! LoL!) and I **don't** read yaoi, yuri, **especially** incest, and bestiality! I have nothing against authors who **do** read/write that type of material, all I'm saying is isn't for me… or _G & S_.

**Two:** Keep. It. **Sexy**. I **cannot** stress that enough. If you want to add a little "raunchiness, or naughtiness" to it, that's fine, just as long as the theme of your story is **sexy**.) How can there be a _Grow & Sexy_ series without sexy stories?

That's it. Those are the only two rules I have. You can feature any couple you'd like and it **doesn't** have to be from _Digimon_ (_Digimon_ is just a plateau for me. I'm considering creating a Tristan/Serenity (from _Yu-Gi-Oh_) fic to add to the collection). Your story **does** however, **have** to be rated **T** or **above**. (I mean, it's kind of hard to write a **sexy** **A**-**K+** story, don't you think?) Also I'm sure you all have noticed that all of my _G & S_ stories have these "cute little quotes" at the beginning of every chapter. Well, whether you want to add "cute little quotes" in your stories it's totally up to you. And that's all I have to say. If you think you're up to the challenge, then let me know!


	3. Let the Games Begin: Edited

I just realized that I made a mistake in the Prologue. Jun mentioned to Sora that it was winter. That's incorrect. This story is based around Sora's zodiac sign. She's a Scorpio, and Scorpios are born in the **fall**. So, it's not winter, its fall. I just wanted to clear that up.

Special thanks to **mirage37087** for beta-reading!

"_Aries is a physical lover and is blessed with the stamina to go all night long… Scorpios adore a lover who can go on forever…"_ **Astrology(dot)com**

**101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman** Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

"Sora? Sora?" Jun snapped her fingers in front of the boutique owner, and scowled. Sora's attention was completely focused on Tai. Her sienna eyes widened with each step Mimi and the stranger took towards their table.

"Sora, you could at least speak to me!" Jun huffed, as she folded her arms and looked away. "You're acting like you've never seen a man, before. But I suppose in your case you haven't, have you?"

Sora looked away from the pair to frown at the burgundy-haired woman. "Don't get catty, Jun. I'm just…surprised, that's all."

Jun rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh. Right. Whatever you say." Placing her elbows on the table, Jun leaned forward and whispered, "So, are you saying that you're willing to sleep with Mr. Mista, tonight?"

"I never said _anything_." Sora picked up her menu, again to appear cool when Mimi arrived with the stranger. She didn't want the strawberry-haired restaurant owner to notice she was ogling the dark man, and tell him. It was right up Mimi's alley to do something like that.

Again, she scanned over the menu items unenthusiastically, just in time as Mimi approached the table with Tai.

"I'm back, girlfriends," Mimi chirped excitedly. She clapped her hands and bounced for emphasis. "Sora?"

Sora jumped immediately when she felt her best-friend's hand touch her shoulder. The menu shook, along with her nerves, as she tried to casually place it on the table. She knocked over a few utensils and napkins in her haste, and blushed furiously at the accident.

"Pardon me." She leaned over her chair and picked up the items from the floor with shaky hands.

Tai frowned at the woman, disapprovingly. _Wow, she _really _needs to get a_ grip!

Jun of course thought the entire display was humorous. She folded her hands and used them to support her chin, when she asked, "Mimi, who's your friend, here?"

"Um…heh, heh…" Mimi nervously chuckled at the incident. "Sora? This is Yagami Tai. Tai?" she faced the frowning brunet, "this is Takenouchi Sora."

"Well, hello, _Tai_…" Jun smacked her lips and smirked. "You're looking quite…" she raised her brow at his appearance, "_disheveled_."

"I invited Tai over here so you'd get to know him, Sora." Mimi continued. "Tai?" she faced the former athlete, again. "Would you like to join us for dinner? We could use one more guest."

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Jun added with a smile.

"Of course I don't mind," Tai spoke as he pulled out a chair next to Sora's, "unless your friend here doesn't want me, too."

Sora reached for her glass of water and swallowed several gulps of the liquid before replying. "I don't mind at all. It's…it's your choice…" She looked away and emptied the water glass, wishing it was something stronger like vodka or rum.

_How am I supposed to sleep with him_? _I can't even handle sitting_ next _to him_!

Tai sat down and covered his hand over Sora's—who paled from the contact. "You…look…_sick_… Are you alright?"

_No, Tae, I'm fine, really. I'm supposed to sleep with you tonight, and I never knew of your existence until now, that's all. My body's one great, big, pile of jumbled hormones and nerves_! _I don't know how to deal with it_!

"I'm fine," Sora barked out, and quickly covered her mouth from the sound of her voice. _I can't do this. I'm not doing this_!

She faced everyone at the table, who were looking at her with worried expressions. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She turned to her friends, ignoring the scowling brunet next to her.

"Forgive me but I can't do this. I…I'm going home…"

Sora instantly stood up, knocking her chair backwards from her movements. Everyone in the restaurant faced her, and she blushed from humiliation.

"Sorry." She snatched her purse and tripped over a leg of the chair, but regained her balance before she embarrassed herself even more from falling flat on the floor.

She raced out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. The heavy, cold wind whizzed past her, but she ignored the frigid temperature cooling her skin.

"Where's my car? Where's my car?" She repeated to herself, sighing in relief when she located her black, Lexus SC 430.

She unlocked her vehicle and climbed inside. It wasn't until she fully settled herself in the driver's seat, when Sora's skin pricked with goose bumps from the cold. For a few minutes Sora sat still, panting heavily and studying her reflecting in the rearview mirror.

"Get your self together, Takenouchi," she spoke to her reflection. "You made a complete fool out of yourself in there." She fastened her safety belt and revved up the engine.

As she drove, Sora began to reflect on what just happened. "How is it that Mimi and Jun can act so calm, and casual towards sex, but I make a big scene when a handsome man shows attention towards me?

"Mimi slept with Matt after only forty-eight hours of knowing him, and now they have a budding relationship. Jun used to sleep with men for material gain, and she miraculously landed a doctor from her trysts. Now they have a strong relationship as well. None of this makes sense!"

Sora brutally blew her horn at the driver before her who was driving too slowly.

The driver merged in the next lane to allow Sora to pass. "I don't get it. I was always told if a woman respects herself, her body, and acts like a proper lady, she could get any man she wants. All I've gotten over the years is pent-up sexual frustration, a cold bed, and loneliness; but I can't seem to bring myself to sleep with just anybody!

"Or maybe I'm just old-fashioned, I don't know. Nowadays, it seems like everyone is sleeping with everyone without a care in the world."

Jun's words haunted her as she continued to drive.

_The reason why you're so uptight all the time; it's because you haven't experienced _real _pleasure from a man!_

"I'm not uptight, I'm just _cautious_."

_It's already winter, and your birthday's coming up, soon_. _I_ know _it_ _gets cold and lonely in your bedroom at night. Wait? Don't tell me! You don't _need _a man because_ your success keeps your satisfied _right_?

"Yes, I'm _very_ satisfied with my success. But you're right, Jun. I don't have anyone to celebrate my birthday with; or any other holiday."

_What you_ need _to do is stop basking in all the glory of your success and_ get a man to unlock the key to your koochie _so_ _you_ _can_ _get_ properly laid!

"Not my choice of words, Jun, but I suppose you're right. Well, it doesn't matter now, because I've screwed everything up. There's no way Tae would want to sleep with me, now."

- - - - -

Jun blew out a long, slow whistle, while Mimi glanced at Tai and smiled weakly. "Um…sorry? I, _we_, didn't think she'd act like…"

"Don't put 'we' in this!" Jun shouted at the baker. "_You_ didn't think Sora would act up. I _knew_ she would!"

"Oh, _what_-_ev_-_er_!" Mimi threw her hands in the air and glared at the older woman. "You were _so_ in on this; you're just as guilty, too!"

"Uh…ladies…?" Tai hesitantly reached a shaky hand forward to interrupt the women's quarrel. "All is not lost. She only left a few moments ago. I can still catch up to her."

Jun and Mimi stopped arguing to stare at the brunet. "Good idea!" they exclaimed in unison.

Jun reached inside of her purse and grabbed an ink pen. She reached for a napkin and scribbled on it. Passing it to Tai, she said, "Here's her address."

"And she's driving a black, Lexus SC 430," Mimi added.

"Whoa…" Tai nodded appreciatively. "That's a _nice_ car."

"Go! Now!" Mimi shooed him away from their table.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jun stood up and met Tai at the exit. "We live in a fourplex apartment building. Sora's apartment is on the third floor."

"Thanks," Tai grinned naughtily.

"Alright, now go!" Jun pushed him out of the doors. "And don't contact us until you slept with her!"

The patrons in the restaurant all gave Jun perplexed stares and Jun shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry…?" she apologized.

- - - - -

Tai still didn't understand why he was going through so much trouble to bed a woman. _I should be focused on Yuri, right now—not some uppity store owner_! _But it's not like Yuri and I are even in a relationship, so I'm not cheating on her._

He climbed the stairs because the elevator was currently out of order.

_Maybe I like the challenge of turning her out, or maybe it's because she hasn't slept with a man in almost a decade. It'd be like taking a woman's virginity all over, again._

He reached the third floor, gasping for breath from his workout. _I need to hit the gym more often. I've allowed myself to become lazy since my retirement._

Tai grinned naughtily as he saw the lady of the hour hastily trying to insert her key in her lock. Her back was facing him, giving him a perfect view of that dazzling ass of hers. He had half a mind to peek underneath her short skirt just to see what lay beneath.

"You look like you could use some help," he spoke aloud.

Sora dropped her keys and slowly turned around to the voice. She stood face-to-face with Tai. "Tae? What are you doing here?"

Tai ignored the mispronunciation of his name, as he slowly advanced towards her. He watched as Sora tried to back away from him, but realizing that she had nowhere to go. "You look nervous. Do I make you nervous, Sara?"

_Yes! And it's _Sora! "Nervous? Me?" Sora chuckled dryly. "Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Tai stood in front of her, and pressed his chest against hers, feeling her heartbeat thumping along with his. He placed his hands against her front door, trapping her between himself and the object.

Leaning closer, he breathed in the scent of Chanel No. 5 and sighed against her neck.

Sora wanted to knee the stranger in his groin, but she found herself clutching the doorframe, instead. "Why…why are you…here…?"

"I'm here for you." Tai replied simply.

"Whatever for? I have nothing to give you."

It was funny, really. Given the current circumstance, Sora would have been ready to defend herself if any other man approached her in the middle of the night in front of her home. But she was intrigued by this…_Tae_…person.

_Or maybe it's because I want to sleep with him_.

Tai lifted his face from her neck to look in her eyes. "You left the restaurant in such a hurry, that I became worried about you. I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine, really."

"Your body's unsteady. You don't appear 'fine' to me."

Sora rolled her eyes as she tried to steady her beating heart. "What do you want, Tae?"

"I want you."

"You're not going to have me. I want you to leave, _now_."

"Oh?" Tai raised his brow and grinned arrogantly at the brunette. "Is that all you want is for me to leave?"

"Yes…_sss_…" Sora tried to answer, but she felt Tai's fingers slide beneath her underwear, fondling her damp folds.

"Hmm…from what I'm feeling, it seems to me you want so much more…"

"Wha…what are you…d…_oing_…? S…st-op…" She grabbed his wrist in an attempt to remove his hand from her underwear, only to realize she was thrusting his wrist forward, increasing the pleasure.

"Uh…Tae…please…_stop_…" Her entire body shook uncontrollably with need, and her center damped more with her nectar, coating his fingers. "I…I don't do…_this_…"

"Do what, Sara?" Tai only increased the motions of his fingers, tweaking and rubbing against her clit. "Don't tell me you don't like how I'm making you feel right now."

Sora gripped his shoulders, using his taut, hard muscles for support from his ministrations. "I…don't do…th…_this_… I don't sleep with men…I…d…don't…know… I'm a real…respect…able…_woman_…"

"Real women also go after what they _want_." Tai growled huskily in her ear. "It's obvious from your body's response you _want_ _me_. Otherwise, why haven't you stopped me from progressing further?"

_Good question_. _Why haven't I tried to stop this man from playing with me_? Sora's legs candidly spread wider, causing Tai's fingers to delve deeper, and further in her moistness.

_Is it because I really want to sleep with him_? Sora didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts. She heard Tai's thick, husky voice fill the space between them.

"I guess it's going to have to take a _real man_ to show you how real women go after what they _want_."

- - - - -

**A/N's:** Yeah, well, I wasn't going to update this story until sometime next week, but I'm just so excited about it that I decided to update it **now**! I'm sure most of you are happy/disappointed about the chapter because there was no lemon. But that'll come in chapter 3.

And I would also like to say that this story was inspired by two **Taiora** fics I read on adultfanfiction(dot)net. One was, _Something_ _Missing_ by **Rienna** **Hawkes**. The other was _The_ _Deal_ by **SassieLassie988**. After reading their stories, I was thinking, "Shoot, I can write my own naughty **Taiora**, too!" (LoL!)


	4. I'm Kucfing You Tonight: Edited

"_Aries is more of a tiger where sex is concerned, and loves the hunt—that steady pursuit of the ultimate prize… If you want to ride a tiger to a sexual crescendo, jump on the curvy back of the sleek Scorpion!"_ **Astrology(dot)com**

**101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman** Chapter 3: I'm Fucking You Tonight!

Tai roughly grabbed Sora by her waist and spun her around, her chest flattened by her front door, and her back now pressed against his torso. He wanted to release an animalistic howl when he felt her curvy, soft, wonderful ass pressed against his hard dick.

"Kami, do you realize how _sexy_ you are?" he purred in her ear. He used one hand to squeeze, then lock her wrists behind her back. The other which held the condom; he ripped the black package open with his teeth, and hastily removed the rubber.

"T-T-Tae…?" His name shakily bounced from Sora's lips, and she slightly turned her neck, straining to see what the stranger was doing. She felt like a whore at the moment, but a _good _whore. In her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but the way her body was responding, she knew she wasn't going to turn back, or have any regrets when this night was done and over with.

"It's _Tai_," Tai sarcastically growled. He released the grip from her wrists, smirking at the bruises he created on her pale skin. "Grab hold of the threshold, and don't let go," he gruffly demanded.

She hated it whenever people would try to tell her what to do, but in this particular case, Sora allowed the stranger's sexy, baritone voice to control her every movement. Just listening to his demand was a secret turn-on, which caused even _more_ moisture to drip from within her.

_This is crazy,_ she thought._ Why am I enjoying being bossed around_? _I never thought about it before, but maybe I'm secretly the submissive type_…

Sora forced her thoughts to disappear from her mind, as she placed her trembling hand on the threshold. She squealed, then groaned, _"Nunghh…"_ when she felt Tai's middle finger worm its way inside her vagina...

She closed her eyes, seeing stars in the blackness. That's exactly how Tai made her feel, like she was floating in another galaxy far, _far_ away from Earth. She didn't want to come home; she was content where she was, in the other galaxy with the arrogant man who made her feel pleasure like never before.

"_Oh_, _Tai_…" she removed her lips from his, and softly whispered, as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Her body jerked, and shook as spasms of her endless orgasm took control of her. "_What have you done to me_?"

"Nothing yet," Tai replied just as softly as withdrew from her, and settled Sora on her feet. He held her shoulders for support, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand up on her own. "The night's just beginning."

"Hm?" Sora opened her eyes and blinked away her tears to look at the smirking man before her. "W…what…?"

Tai grabbed her hand and guided it to his _still-hard,_ rubber-sheathed, length. "I haven't come, yet. I'm ready for another round. Let's say we take this inside, shall we?"

_Oh, my, Kami_! _Does this man run on batteries_? Sora hasn't recovered from her orgasm yet, but she didn't care, either. She wanted to feel this way again, and again, over, and over. Her lips trembled as she gave her soon-to-be houseguest a shrug, and a sloppy smile.

"Yes, let's continue this inside."

- - - - -

"Do you think we made a mistake tonight?" Jun asked Mimi later that night.

"Nuh, uh," Mimi shook her head, and bundled in her coat to keep warm. "Did you hear those screams? Sora's having the time of her life!"

"Yeah, obviously," Jun rolled her eyes and snorted. "But _why_ couldn't they have gone inside of her apartment in the first place?"

Together the pair of friends stood outside the apartment building in the freezing cold, listening to one-third of their group as she screamed out her orgasm. Neither of them wanted to enter the building, fearing they would interrupt something good. From the sounds the boutique owner was making, eleven times out of ten, the sex was _damned_ _good_.

"Well, you," Mimi pointed at her friend, "are the one who said she needed spontaneity in her life! Since she's having sex in the hall not knowing _who _would come and interrupt, I believe that's pretty spontaneous."

"It's a wonder that our landlord hasn't interrupted them." Jun frowned as she thought about the old man who lived on the top floor.

"Humph," the strawberry-haired baker snorted in disgust. "Knowing that old pervert, he's probably getting off from listening to them."

"Well, I'm woman enough to admit that I want to."

Mimi's eyes widened, as she gave the burgundy-haired woman a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"Uh, huh," Jun nodded casually. "After listening to Sora scream like that, it made me want to join in, too! Why should _she_ have all the fun tonight, while we stand out here in the middle of the night, in the cold looking like idiots! I'm going to call Jou and tell him to pick me up. I'm horny, and I need release."

Mimi began to speak, but Jun rudely cut her off.

"Girlfriend, _don't_ try to tell me that you're standing there all fine, because your posture, and the look in her eyes is saying something else, entirely. Go ahead, call Matt and join him in a Late Night Special. It's no shame," she shrugged as she pulled out her cell phone from her purse to dial Jou's number. "I'm pretty sure Matt will appreciate the booty call."

Pursing her lips in an angry, thin line, Mimi rolled her eyes and retrieved her cell from her clutch. She pressed the speed dial button for Matt's number, and was thankful when he answered on the first ring.

"_Yes, cupcake?"_

"_Matt_," Mimi ignored Jun's mocking smirk as she turned her back to her friend. Using her "sugary-sweet" voice, she continued to speak to her boyfriend. "My candy dish is empty and I need you to fill it up…"

"_Candy dish_," Jun repeated the baker's words, and then doubled over with laughter as she listened to Mimi's conversation. "What in the _fuck_?" Although she couldn't see her, Jun knew Mimi's face was bright pink from humiliation.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Mimi clamped her phone shut, and then turned around to frown at Jun. "Why are you in _my_ conversation? Aren't you supposed to be calling Jou?"

"Oh, what-ev-er," Jun waved her hand at her friend dismissively, and then dialed her boyfriend's number.

"_Hi, Jun; I'm glad you called. It's pretty late, though. What's going on?"_

"Well…" Jun glanced at Mimi a couple of times before she turned her back on the baker. "It's late and I have a problem, _doctor_. My…_patient_ needs your _attention_, and only _you_ can _save her_…"

"_What_," Mimi's eyes widened as she giggled at her friend's words. She tiptoed behind Jun, and leaned closer to the phone to listen to Jou's response.

"_Ah…I see. Well, Jun, you know I have to fully examine the patient before I can _help_ her. Tell me, what are her symptoms?"_

"She's a little _warm_, but _dripping_ _wet_… Her muscles are tightening, and her center is _pulsating_. I need you to _cum_ save her…_now_…"

"_Pfft_," Mimi covered her mouth to stifle the guffaws of laughter that threatened to bubble from her throat.

"_I'm on my way. Have her ready for me when I get there."_

"She's ready, _now_," Jun replied before she disconnected the call. As soon as she hung up, Mimi allowed the laughter she was holding to escape her mouth.

"Oh, ah, ha, ha, ha! _Patient_? _Save her_? Jun's that's so…_corny_! Oh, hee, hee!"

"Well, it's better than _candy dish_!" Jun shot back. "Where did you come up with that, anyway?"

"It's none of your business!" Mimi swallowed the rest of her laughter to shout at her friend.

Before an argument could rise, the two snapped their heads in the direction of two pair's of headlights parking in the parking lot. Matt stepped from one vehicle, and Jou stepped from another. The two men said, "Hi", before approaching their women.

"You ready to go?" Matt's hazy, blue gaze settled on the blushing restaurateur in front of him.

Mimi eagerly nodded without replying, and walked away with her boyfriend.

Not wanting to procrastinate any longer, Jun marched past Jou and entered his car. Rolling down the passenger's window, she shouted, "Don't just stand there, come on, let's go!"

Jou shook his head, and chuckled at his outspoken girlfriend. "Kami I love that woman."

- - - - -

**A/N: **The ending was "blah", but I believe I've **more** than made up for it with the chapter's beginning. If you're reading this on ff(dot)net and wondering why this chapter is so short, well, it's because it contained the first lemon scene, so therefore this chapter's been edited. Of course if you're reading this on aff(dot)net or mm(dot)org, then…well…I hope you got what you bargained for! (scratches head and blushes) Sorry about my lack of medical terminology knowledge. I **know** that part with Jun and Jou would've been really **hot** if I knew proper medical terms. (shrugs)

And yes, **SassieLassie**, your story really **did** inspire this!

Oh, and just in case you're wondering about the chapter's title, it's from an old song by The Notorious B.I.G featuring R. Kelly!


	5. Tennis Anyone

"_Life with __Aries__ is never boring, so get ready for the ride of a lifetime! Variety as the spice of life is the golden rule here, and __Scorpio__ loves to choreograph the scene for maximum mutual satisfaction!"_ **Astrology(dot)com**

This chapter's dedicated to **godofchaos**! Thank you for helping me out of my writer's block for this chapter, as well as the fan art sketch! Sorry it got deleted from mm(dot)org! But on the flipside, the convos we had were fun! LoL! Also, thanks for beta-reading! It's really appreciated!

**101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman** Chapter 4: Tennis, Anyone?

Sora stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open from the sun's rays shining through her window. She turned left and gasped at the sleeping man lying next to her. She caressed the ridges lining his face and chuckled at the soft snores coming from him.

"Tai…" Sora kissed his neck, and then released a gasp of surprise when she felt his arms squeeze around her back, pressing her body flush against his.

With his eyes still closed Tai lightly grazed her lips with his, and whispered, "Good morning."

Smiling gently, she replied, "Good morning, Tai…_ughhh_..." She clutched his shoulders and bit her lip when she felt Tai's finger probing her sore entrance. She lifted her thigh higher, allowing him better access to go deeper. "_Ohh_…"

"You're still just as tight as last night, and just as wet," he stated firmly as he thrust his middle finger within her. As he rotated his wrist, he asked, "You think you're ready for a morning session?"

Sora tossed her head back against the pillows and pushed her hips forward against his hand. "That sounds wonderful, but…_mmm_…I…I have to get ready for…work…_soon_." She painstakingly lifted her head to look over Tai's shoulder at her alarm clock resting on the nightstand. The time: eight forty-three am.

"I…have to be there at nine o' clock to…open up…"

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Tai finally opened his eyes and used his free hand to push her thighs apart. He pushed her back on the bed and hovered above her. His fingers plunged deeper inside of her, and he smirked when he noticed Sora's half-assed attempts to muffle her moans by biting her bottom lip.

"Well, who am I to interrupt personal responsibility?" he grinned naughtily at her, knowing his intentions were the exact opposite.

At that moment Sora didn't care if she _never _made it to work. She needed to feel him inside of her, again. She silently prayed that Tai would ignore her previous statement and ravish her body until she came like the night before. Already she felt her release building from his fingers alone.

"Consider this a 'going to work' present from me. I know how tedious work can be. I guarantee you'll be thinking of me all day." Tai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before lowering his face towards her hot, moist vagina.

- - - - -

Jun and Mimi watched as Tai exit Sora's bedroom with knowing smirks on their faces. He passed the women in the living room and greeted them. "Good morning, ladies," he grinned as he gave them a playful wink. "Thanks for last night. It was fun."

"Well, judging from your appearance, it sure looks like you enjoyed yourself," Mimi smirked.

"Yeah," Jun agreed, "either that, or from the loud, wailing screams Sora was making last night and this morning. Not to mention the stains on the carpet outside her door. Glad we could depend on your service."

"Well, I am a charitable man," Tai nodded. "Now ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"We wouldn't want to keep you waiting…" Mimi replied as she smiled at her boyfriend's best friend.

"Yes, my friend is right. You must be _extremely _tired after last night…and this morning…" Jun looked around Sora's apartment in wonderment. "Where's Sora?"

"Uh…" Tai reached behind his head and scratched his scalp as he released a nervous drop of sweat. "She's…getting ready for work…"

Mimi looked at the wall clock. She frowned and faced the brunet. "It's nine forty-five! She should've _been _at work, already! Her store opens up at ten!"

"_Whoa_…" Jun smiled admiringly at Tai. "You're a lot better than I expected; especially if you made Miss Punctuality late for work!"

"Well…" Tai looked away and grinned smugly, "…let's just say that we were a little tongue-tied this morning and we lost track of time."

Mimi scrunched her face in disgust. "_Ew_…we get it, leave already."

"I'll see you later, Meems," Tai nodded at the women before exiting Sora's apartment.

After the door closed, both women stood up and headed towards Sora's bedroom. "I think she owes us a very _good _explanation why she's late for work!" Mimi huffed.

"Hey, let's not be too hard on her," Jun grabbed the strawberry-haired, restaurant owner's shoulder to stop her advances. "We both know why she's late for work. Tai's the reason why she had great sex in over five years. I think she deserves a day off to rest."

"But, who's opening the store?"

"Let's not worry about that, come on." Jun grabbed Mimi's hand and led her back to the living room. They sat back down at their respective seats, Jun made herself at home on Sora's sofa, and Mimi made herself comfortable on her best friend's loveseat.

"We didn't come here to scold her," Jun continued as she looked in the direction where Tai had previously come from. "We're here to find out how her night went."

"Well, we already know _that_!" Mimi folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"But we want _details_!" Jun grinned naughtily.

Mimi shook her head in disgust at her friend. "You're sick."

"You're saying that like it's a surprise to you," Jun shot back as she settled herself on the sofa.

Mimi followed suit and settled herself on Sora's loveseat. Together the women sat in silence, waiting for Sora to finally appear…

…and when she did…

Both sets of brown eyes widened with surprise and disgust as they witnessed their friend looking like the bride of Frankenstein's uglier twin.

Sora limped inside her living room with her short, brown hair matted against her head. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, and red, purple, and blue bruises dotted her peach skin along her wrists, arms, neck, and waist. They were visible due to the white, mid-drift tank top she wore. A few more bruises trailed past the waistband of her navy sweatpants.

Her once brilliant sienna eyes now appeared dull, tired, and lifeless. Her full, pink lips were dry, and cracked, causing Sora to lick them before she spoke. Clearing her throat, she greeted her friends.

"**Good mornin**'!" she spoke in a dry, raspy voice.

"Oh…my…Kami…" Mimi covered her mouth with both of her hands as she gasped at her best friend's horrid profile.

"**DAMN**; did he beat your ass or fuck the shit out of you?" Jun squealed hysterically just before she collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Oh…_ha, ha, ha_! Oh, wow! Oh, hee, hee!"

"Sora…?" the strawberry-haired baker shook her head from her initial shock and focused on her best friend's well-being. "You look like… What…what happened to…you…?"

"**I**…**uh**…" Sora clutched her right thigh and limped towards Mimi. She stood over her best friend before falling on top of her, with her face landing in the restaurateur's lap. "**Ohh**…" she squeezed her thighs together in an effort to numb the dull pain between her legs. "**Tai**…"

"Um…Jun…" Mimi held her hands at a distance in order to keep from touching Sora with them, and looked at the giggling, burgundy-haired woman sprawled on her back on the carpet. "Can I get a little bit of help here?"

Jun shook her head through her chuckles. "Uh, uh; Mimi, Sora doesn't need any help! What she needs is a day's worth of rest…and maybe an ice pack between her legs. I _know_ she must be sore after last night! Thank goodness we set her up!"

Through her sex-fogged mind, Sora deciphered the words Jun just said. Using the bit of energy she had left, she lifted her head from Mimi's lap to stare at the woman on the floor.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a thin film of drool spilled from her bottom lip, only to soak in Mimi's denim pants causing a small stain.

Mimi bared her teeth in anger, balled her fists, and lifted her head towards the ceiling. "_SORA_; _I JUST BOUGHT THESE PANTS YESTERDAY_!" she shouted, although the brunette wiping her lips paid the woman no mind.

"**Set me up**," Sora croaked at Jun, who was still grinning on the floor. The whole situation was completely humorous to her. "**What do you mean you set me up**…?"

Turning over on her stomach, Jun rested her elbow on the carpet and cradled her chin in her palm. Staring at the boutique owner, she answered, "We did it for your own well-being; Mimi and I. Five years without sex was doing your body a _serious_ injustice. You _needed _Tai; and it's obvious you enjoyed yourself. I wish I had a camera so I can take a picture of you. You look like hell, but at least you got your rocks off!"

Sora blinked a few times before snuggling in Mimi's lap. "**You**…**you guys are lucky I'm too tired right**…**now**… **Otherwise**…**I'd kick both of your asses for**…**doing that**…"

"Humph, and you're welcome Miss Missy," Mimi rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Wait a minute," Jun pushed herself from the floor and sat on the sofa, again, "who's opening the store?"

"**I**…**I**…**called out sick**…**today**…" Sora hoarsely replied. "**Sui's opening up for me**…"

"Whoa," the burgundy-haired woman nodded, completely baffled by Sora's words. "We _really_ should give Tai some more praise for a job well-doneSora, you've _never_ missed a day of work, before. Sora…Sora…?" Jun narrowed her eyes and frowned when she noticed the brunette's eyes were closed.

Looking at Mimi, she asked, "Did…did she…did she just _faint_?"

The strawberry-haired baker looked down in her lap and frowned when she heard the soft snores coming from her best friend. "No, Jun, she didn't faint. She's just sleeping…that's all…"

There was an awkward silence that loomed over the room before either of them spoke, again. "Um, Mimi?"

Mimi looked at Jun as she smoothed down Sora's matted hair. "Yes, Jun?"

"Do…do you think…" she looked away and chuckled, "…that Jou or Matt would ever make us look and _feel_ that way after sex?"

"Jun, get a life," Mimi rolled her eyes and scowled at her. "If either of our boyfriends loved us, trust me, they wouldn't_ want_ us to look like…" she pointed to Sora and frowned at her bruises, "_this_ after sex."

"Well, Mimi…I'm going to be honest here…" Jun moistened her lips and grinned. "I'm kinda jealous of Sora right now."

_Heck, me too_, Mimi told herself, not that she'd ever admit it to Jun.

- - - - -

"So you conquered Sister Solider last nigh, eh?" Matt joked with his best friend as they sat in his room talking about Tai's previous night. "Did you enjoy it?"

"What do you think?" Tai shot back sarcastically. "I don't know why you all claimed Sora to be uptight; she was _very_ easy. As a matter of fact, she was the easiest I've ever had!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Matt scowled at the brunet lying on his bed. "Yeah, you scored last night, but even _I_ can't believe Sora didn't put up any kind of resistance to you."

"Once these came off," Tai lifted his lower body from the bed to reach in his pocket to retrieve Sora's torn underwear, "it was on." He held up her ripped panties, displaying them for his blushing roommate.

Fisting them, Tai brought the undergarment to his face and inhaled deeply. "_Mmm_," he breathed in her essence and sighed dramatically, "I can still smell her pussy on these; _mmm_, smells good, too."

"Give me those," Matt marched towards his best friend and snatched Sora's panties from him. He too, fisted the silk and brought the fabric to his nose, inhaling deeply.

Sitting up on the bed, the brunet grinned evilly before saying, "Mimi's going kill if you if she knew you were sniffing her best friend's panties."

"But I'm going to live a little longer because she's not going to find out, is she Tai?" Matt gave Tai a threatening look, daring him to rat him out to Mimi.

"Hey, buddy," the retired soccer player lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender, "I'm not going to tell her. Your panty-inhaling secret is safe with me." His naughty grin stretching wider, he asked, "But Sora _does _smell good, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Matt tossed the panties back to his best friend, "she does. What perfume does she wear?"

"Hmm," Tai placed his finger underneath his chin as he tried to recall the name of the scent Sora wore. "I believe it was Chanel No. 5."

"Hmm," Matt mimicked Tai, as he too, fingered his chin pondering in deep thought. "I might have to convince Mimi to wear the same scent."

The brunet gave the blond a wicked smile, "you naughty devil, you."

"Nah, I was just kidding, but seriously speaking," Matt immediately changed the subject, "what are you going to do about Sora, now?"

"I dunno," Tai shrugged as he stood and headed towards the bedroom door. "It was just for one night, right?"

"So…you're just going to leave it as a one-night-stand?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, again. "I did what I supposed to do. I gave her a night of the best sex she's ever had."

Matt pursed his lips together and looked away. "Whatever you say; I just hope you managed to loosen up her personality a bit. Maybe now she won't be as hard, anymore."

"Funny," Tai spoke as he turned the knob to open the bedroom door, "Sora wasn't hard at all last night. She was actually quite soft."

"Get out of my room, hentai!" Matt reached for one of his bed pillows, chucking it at the laughing brunet before Tai slammed the door shut.

- - - - -

_I knew they meant well, but I still can't believe Jun and Mimi would set me up like that_, Sora thought as she entered the Tokyo gym later that afternoon, heading towards the private tennis court.

After a half-a-day's worth of rest and feeling better than she did early that morning, Sora decided to take her newfound frustrations out at the local, private tennis court at the Tokyo gym. Even though she called out sick from work, she didn't see a reason to sit around her apartment with nothing to do all day.

She smoothed her hands over her white, short-sleeved Polo shirt, and matching pleated mini-skirt, just before she placed her gym bag on the polished, wooden floor to retrieve her tennis racket and balls. _They set me up to have sex with Tai last night_! _Well_…_actually in the end it was still _my _decision. _I _decided to sleep with him. I don't regret it, either, but what am I going to do about it, now_? _He made me feel so…so…oh, Kami_! _I _really_ want to see him again, but there's no way I would ever approach him_!

Growling in frustration, Sora clutched her racket in her right hand, and tossed the ball in the air with her left hand. She swung at the ball, aiming for the net. It made contact with the net just before falling on the floor.

"Wow, I didn't know it was possible to play tennis by yourself," an amused voice echoed throughout the air. "I always assumed you'd need at least _two _players to play the game."

Sora scowled at the direction the voice was coming from, and gasped at her visitor. "T-Tai…? What are you doing here?" She was glad her voice had returned to normal, unlike the animalistic croaks that came from her that morning.

"Fancy seeing you here, too," he chuckled. "I usually come here to work out. It's funny though," he walked to where to dumbfounded brunette was standing and placed his gym bag on the floor next to hers. "I'm a regular here, and I've never seen you here before."

"Me…me…too…" the boutique owner replied uneasily. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but the cocky man looked good enough to eat in his tennis gear. He wore a pale yellow Polo short-sleeved shirt, white long shorts, and white Adidas. Matching pale yellow bands circled his wrists, and a white headband surrounded his head. "So…"

"Are you up for a game?" Tai raised his brow at her, his smile stretching wider as he took in her uncomfortable form. _She's shaking. Good; that means I'm making her nervous_, "one on one?"

_Is he talking about playing tennis, or something else_?

Frowning at the knowing, amused grin he was giving her, Sora placed her hands on her hips and replied, "No, Tai, I'd rather not. I work best _alone_."

Not the least bit offended from her words, Tai slowly stepped towards her, and asked, "Oh, really now? After last night, I would have never believed it. The way your body moved with mine…listening to your loud, erotic screams…feeling your wet pussy against my fingers, lips, and dick…I'd say you _definitely_ perform better when someone else is present."

"_**HA**_! Please! Get over yourself, Tai!" Sora scoffed as she tried hard to fight the oncoming blush threatening to stain her cheeks. "Last night was _nothing_! I could've gotten off better with my vibrator!" _Now who am I trying to convince with _that _lie_, _him or me_?

Tai's brown eyes widened, then narrowed in anger as he felt a bit of his pride deflate. _I can't believe after the way I handled her last night she'd actually something like that to my _face! _And from her expression, she actually believes it_! _Well, I guess I'm going to have to prove it to her _again_ whose more dominant_!

"I see," he stated simply. "Well, Miss Sora, how about I challenge you. A simple game of tennis, shall we?"

Sora licked her lips and matched Tai's stare with one of her own. "And what are the stakes, Mr. Taichi?"

"What?" the brunet feigned a look of pure innocence. "You have nothing to lose…except your clothes; that is…_if_ you think you can _handle _it. A woman with your…_independence_ shouldn't have a problem with the simple rule to this game, should she?"

The brunette's scowl deepened with hatred and realization. _He's…he's…this _freak _is actually mocking me_! _He thinks I'm going to back out of this game. Well, if it's competition he wants, then it's competition he's going to get_!

"What, a simple game of strip tennis," Sora raised her brow. "The person who keeps their clothes wins? Sounds like fun, Mr. Taichi. Who's going to _serve_, you or me? It's your call."

Without answering, Tai reached for his tennis racket and placed it on the floor. He spun it around, the handle stopping at Sora's feet. He unashamedly allowed his eyes to roam over her tanned, toned legs, and underneath her skirt before standing.

Folding his arms over his chest, he replied, "I guess it's _your_ call. You decide who's going to serve."

"Move behind the net," Sora demanded as she clutched the ball and racket. "It's _my _serve."

Tai picked up his racket and did as he was told. "I'm glad you feel that way, Sora. It would only be fair to serve me since I _served _you last night, eh?"

"Smartass, you're gonna pay for that!" Sora stood in her position behind the baseline and tossed the ball in the air. Not giving Tai a chance to prepare, she immediately swung, sending the ball soaring across the net.

Catching him off-guard, Tai didn't have time to reach for the ball before it landed on the other side of the court.

"The game just started," the brunette stated smugly. "Take off your shirt."

Grumbling irritably under his breath, Tai grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his taut, and lean, toned chest. Tossing it aside, he turned around and picked up the ball. Tossing it over the net at her, he shouted, "That's going to be your _only_ shot for today!"

"Humph, we'll see!"

"_Humph_, and so we shall," he shot back. "Try that, again!"

"Alright, I will!" Once again Sora tossed the ball in the air and swung, aiming for the other side of the court. She watched in horror as Tai quickly countered as he reached for the ball, hitting it back towards her.

Sora quickly reached for the ball, but wasn't fast enough. The ball missed her racket by a few centimeters as it landed behind her. "Damnit!"

The former athlete smirked triumphantly. "Now, take off _your_ shirt."

"_Grrr_…" The boutique owner lifted her shirt over her head, and tossed it towards her gym bag.

Tai grinned at her newly-exposed white, Nike sports bra, and the fresh bruises on her skin caused by their escapade last night. "There, now that's _much_ better, don't cha think?"

"Fuck off, Tai!" Sora yelled before she reached for the ball, throwing it with sheer force at the grinning brunet standing behind the net. "That was just a lucky shot!"

"First you insult my bedroom skills, and now you're insulting my tennis skills too?" Tai served the ball again, but this time Sora hit it back towards him with a loud **CRACK**!

And that's how their game continued, fast-paced, heavy, and hard, both challengers panting heavily, but neither allowing the other opponent to score.

"_**Ugh**_," Sora shouted as she thrust the ball back to her competitor, who returned it back to her side of the court with everything he had.

"_No way_!" the brunette yelled as she chased the ball, aiming to reach for it…unfortunately it whooshed past her racket and landed on the floor.

"_Yes way_," Tai grinned smugly at her as he folded his arms. "Hmm, what article of clothing should I have you to remove next?" He pointed his index finger at her, and said, "I know! Take off your bra. It'll be interesting to watch you play with your tits swinging."

The boutique owner covered her chest timidly, giving the former athlete a look of malice. "You…you…I can't believe you would ask me such a thing!"

"Well, no…actually I never _asked_ you;" Tai replied boastfully. "I _told_ you, so come on, don't keep me waiting."

Feeling extremely insecure at the moment, Sora closed her eyes and inhaled short breaths, hoping to remove the image of Tai standing on the other side of the net, grinning felicitously. She reached for her sports bra and slowly removed the garment of spandex from her chest. She felt her exposed nipples protrude from the air in the gym, along with Tai's powerful gaze on them.

Once she tossed the clothing article next to her shirt, Sora turned around, picked up the ball, and hurled it back at her foe, who was smirking at her hardened, flesh-colored twin peaks pointing directly at him.

"Kami, you're sexy. But you already know that; I told you that last night." Tai spoke, never looking at the face of the now blushing brunette. "You remember, don't you? Of course you do. I told you that right before we…well…" he looked up at her and chuckled, "…never mind. Let's continue, shall we?"

"This time," Sora ignored his words and walked back to her position on the court, gripping her racket, "your pants are coming off."

- - - - -

Sorry, I know it's been a **while**, but I was suffering severely from **major** writer's block! But I tried my best to make up for it, though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a lot longer than the previous ones. Tai and Sora's "strip" tennis game will continue in chapter 5. I also have to thank **godofchaos** because the idea for strip tennis was his. I also have some **Taiora** fan art inspired from the previous chapter that's available to the public! LoL! It can be found either at my ff(dot)net profile, or on aff(dot)net's fan art archive. But it's pretty vulgar, (yes **goc**…I've thought about it, it is LoL!) so I'm warning you.

**Krissy** it would be pretty interesting if this story had 101 chapters! LoL! But, no, it's not. This story's actually going to be pretty short, probably no more than 10 chapters.

**Darkinferno**, yes this story's going to continue. You'll just have to forgive me because I'm a major procrastinator. _Mortal Kombat Armageddon _was occupying my time.


	6. Security Cameras

"_Aries__ have a passion and red-hot energy, which often proves irresistible. Anyone willing to take on the __Scorpio__ will be engaging a cosmic power with plentiful sexual urges."_ **Astrology(dot)com**

**101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman** Chapter 5: Security Cameras

"Well, I was planning on taking them off, anyway," Tai shrugged casually as he hit the ball to her side of the court, which Sora directed it back towards him with all her might. Her movements proved painful because she forgot about her exposed chest, causing her breasts to jiggle in different directions.

_Ouch_!

Tai clutched his racket and guilelessly swung it at the ball, sending it soaring over the net as he continued talking, appearing unaffected by his opponent's persistence to beat him. "I'm going to fuck you again, Sora! I just wanted us to get a little bit of exercise first!"

_Son_-_of_-_a_-_**bitch**_, Sora angrily thought as she bared her teeth at the grinning brunet standing behind the net. _I never met _anyone _as cocky as him_! _He's mocking me again_! She'd never admit that the thought of her body joining the arrogant man's again aroused her several degrees.

"In your dreams," the brunette spat as she used her left arm to cover her bare breasts, protecting them in case the tennis ball made an impact with her body. Her arm also prevented her tits from swinging every which-a-way. She jogged to where the ball was starting to land and thrust her arm forward, aiming for it. Unfortunately, it swooshed past her racket by half a centimeter, landing behind her where it bounced several times before rolling away.

_Damn_, she mentally scolded herself as she watched in horror as the rubber ball stopped in a nearby corner. _Just my luck_; _I know Tai's enjoying this_.

"Well, well, well…" Tai smirked audaciously, "…it looks like I've scored yet again. Come on now, off with your skirt."

"You fucking pervert!" the boutique owner roared at him, using both of her arms to cover herself from his eyes. She felt herself blushing, although she tried hard to stop it. She knew if Tai saw her candy-apple cheeks, he'd use that to his advantage.

Too late, he already did.

"Why the red face, Sora?" he asked as he tapped his racket on his shoulder, staring at the topless, embarrassed woman before him. "Either you're humiliated beyond belief…or you're actually enticed by our game. So tell me, which is it?"

Sora narrowed her eyes at her competitor and hissed, "Go to hell! I'm not playing this stupid game, anymore!" _I can't believe this jerk is actually beating me_! _I was my high school and college's champion tennis player_! _How'd I allow a self-assured asshole with a big dick and a hurricane tongue to beat me_? _Wait a minute_, _did I_…

"That's great, because I don't want to play anymore, either! That's another thing we agreed on today!" Tai exclaimed, giving the fuming woman his family's brilliant, yet innocent, Yagami smile, which made him appear years younger than his age. He also knew it made women swoon, and judging from Sora's wide-eyed expression, she was no exception.

He hastily tossed his racket to the floor and ran towards her to stand in front of her. Looking her in her confused sienna eyes, he said, "I have other things on my mind." Tai wiggled his brows indecently and before Sora could anticipate what was going to happen next, she felt her body lifted in the air.

Using one arm, Tai hoisted her over his shoulder caveman-style, as he used his free hand to caress the bare skin of her upper thighs underneath her skirt.

"What the… Tai if you don't put me down this instant I'm going to kill you!" Sora balled her hands into fists and punched the egotistical man in the back with sheer force. "Let me go, let me _go_!" she kicked and screamed, trying to get Tai to put her down.

"No, I won't," he replied smoothly as he allowed his fingers to massage the damp center of her bloomers. "Hmm…what's _this_? Do you like what I'm doing to you, Sora?"

"_Grrr_…" the boutique owner flared her arms and legs wildly and growled, "Get your hands off me, and no, I don't like what you're doing!" she lied. Moistness drenched her bloomers even more as Tai's fingers continued to fondle the outside of her undergarment.

"Really, you don't," Tai faked disappointment, but didn't release her. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to do something else to appease you." He pushed her bloomers, along with her panties aside and inserted two fingers into her wet hole.

Sora's entire body stiffened as she felt Tai pump his appendages inside her still-sore vagina rhythmically, thrusting gently. She then pressed her breasts against his back, and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, bellowing, "**GET YOUR FUCKING FINGERS OUT OF ME**,** TAI**!"

"Oh shut up, you know you like it," the brunet calmly reprimanded her as he continued his finger-fucking assault. "Why don't you stop pretending that you don't want me and just give in to your desires? I thought we covered this shit last night, Sora."

"You pompous, perverted bastard!" she screeched as she clawed at his shirt. Against her will, her inner muscles squeezed his fingers and more warm liquid coated them. "I'm gonna get you back for this!"

"Just be gentle with me, I'm kinda fragile." Tai joked as he thrust his fingers deeper inside of her. He ignored her cries of protests and repeated his ministrations. The smell of her arousal entered his nostrils and filled his lungs, and he breathed in her scent heavily with a sigh. He felt himself hardening, but he wanted to hold out for a little longer, determined to make the feisty woman on his shoulder succumb to her lust for him.

As he continued, he asked, "Do you really want me to stop, Sora? If you really want me to stop, just say so and I'll put you down."

The woman over his shoulders closed her eyes and whimpered as her vaginal muscles sucked his fingers, as Tai repeatedly worked them inside her. "Go…go to…_hell_…" she whispered as her body began to relax from his touches.

"That's my girl," he joked as he bounced her body several times over his shoulders, increasing the frictional pleasure.

"_Mmm_…_ohh_…_mmm_…" Sora kept a firm grip on his shirt and allowed Tai to work his magic on her. They stayed like that for several minutes until the double doors to the private tennis court opened…

"A good workout is all that I need to get my blood flowing…" A short, portly man with chestnut-brown hair stood next to a tall, curvaceous woman with red hair, wide-eyed and their mouths agape, as they watched Tai finger-play with a woman over his shoulders. The woman's face was concealed behind his back, but Sora felt the foreign eyes of the pair standing in the doorway on her and Tai.

_This is utterly __**humiliating**_! Sora wanted to cry, but held back; thankful that Tai's back hid her face from view…well…at least her face _above_ her shoulders remained hidden. She couldn't say the same thing about the face in between her thighs…

Using his free hand, Tai grinned sheepishly and waved at the couple gaping at him and Sora from the doorway. "Um…hi!"

"Hey…" the man responded slowly, while he and his girlfriend remained rooted in their spots.

"We were, uh…" _Damn, this is awkward,_ Tai thought as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Sora's hot, moist center, "can you give us a minute? We were just finishing up…

"Ah, _yeah_," the woman answered uneasily as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him away from the doors, instantly closing them.

Once Tai heard the resounding _click_, he let Sora down and watched as she straightened her clothes. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and Tai decided to break it.

"Well…it could've been worse… At least they don't know what you look like…"

"_You dummy_," Sora shouted as she gathered her shirt and bra and slid them over her shoulders. Tai copied suit, went to retrieve his shirt, and slipped it on as well. "I still have to go out there and face them!"

The brunet shrugged carelessly as he placed his tennis racket in his gym bag. "So, who cares? Why are you so concerned about what people think of you? Hell, for all you know they're just jealous because you have a healthy sex life…well, at least _now_ you do since you've met _me_," he boasted.

Ignoring his statement, Sora said, "Well, _I _have a reputation to maintain, or are you forgetting that I'm an established business woman?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; blah, blah, blah, I already know that," Tai mocked as he led the way towards the double doors to exit the private court. "How can I forget that you sell sex?"

"You make it sound like I'm a pervert or something."

Tai chuckled as he held the door opened for Sora and allowed her to walk past him. "No, not a pervert, but…" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at the previous couple who were waiting for them to clear the tennis court, watching them make-out in a nearby corner.

Giving the odd-couple a knowing smirk, Tai elbowed Sora and whispered, "It looks like we inspired them, eh?"

Sora faced the couple and blushed, stammering shyly, "I-I wouldn't…know…"

"I'm still hot and bothered," the brunet wrapped his arms her waist and rotated his pelvis into her buttocks. "I plan to make good on my promise, too. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, Sora." He kissed Sora on her earlobe, trailing his hot mouth down to her shoulder.

"Ahh," she breathed as she felt his hardness pressing against her ass. Her panties drenched with her secretions and her center tightened with expectation. "Your place or mine," she asked breathlessly.

"Yours," Tai answered as he pushed her forward through the corridor. "I'm sure Matt and Mimi are at home right now fucking up the place."

Chuckling softly, Sora replied, "I'm sure you're right, and I'm ready to go."

- - - - -

It's been more than a week since Sora began her affair with Tai, or rather since her friends thought it would be a good idea to set her up with Tai, and she's never felt more relaxed. _The way he took my body after our escapade at the tennis court was nothing short of _amazing!

Sora recalled the rough, unsympathetic ways Tai handled her body repeatedly in her bedroom. Her naughty thoughts created a deep, scarlet blush over her cheeks, and tiny beads of perspiration coated her hairline.

"I better focus on work, the store will open in another hour and a half," the brunette told herself as she counted the money in the cash register, making sure all ¥59,350 (around $500) was in the drawer. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and she was readying her store so it'll open for business at ten. "I have a long day ahead of me."

There was an immediate knock on the glass door, and Sora jerked her head in that direction to see who was knocking. She made out a figure wearing a gray trench coat, black slack, and black dress shoes. She guessed the person must've been male due to their muscular body type. She couldn't see their face because the guy wore large, dark shades covering his eyes.

Scowling at the figure, Sora yelled, "Sorry, we're closed," but the man knocked on the glass door again, ignoring her.

"_Grrr_…" releasing a frustrated growl, the irritated brunette stormed from behind the counter and marched towards the front door. She unlocked and opened it, ready to shout at the ignorant man for disrupting her work. Before she could move her lips to speak, she felt the man push her inside the store and his warm lips crushing against hers.

"Lock the door," he whispered into her mouth.

"T-Tai…?" Sora stammered as she reached for his chest and pushed him away from her to get some air. "What are you doing here?"

Tai removed his shades and turned around to lock the door, again. Facing her, he said, "I thought you'd like some company before you start work." He grinned sexily at her and slowly made his way towards her.

"Whoa, n-no…not here, Tai…" Sora held her palm forward, creating an invisible barrier between herself and her lover. "I-I need…"

"Shh…" Tai placed his finger against her lips, quieting her. He pushed her behind the counter and on the floor. Unbeknown to him (and forgotten by Sora) a security camera perched high above the counter where the cash register rested, watching the couple's every move with an unblinking eye.

Laying her body down on the soft carpet, he looked in her eyes and asked, "You open at ten o' clock, right?"

Sighing heavily, Sora nodded and separated her thighs, where Tai comfortably settled in between. "Yes, but most of my workers usually clock in around nine thirty…"

Lifting himself on his elbows, Tai removed his coat and looked at his wristwatch. "Okay, its eight forty-three, now. I guarantee you that I would've made you come twice by nine twenty-five."

"Tai, this is so silly. What if we get…?"

Tai silenced her with a lust-filled kiss to her lips. "Don't worry, I'll be quick, trust me," he told her as he unzipped the skirt she wore…

- - - - -

'_Don't worry, I'll be quick, trust me,'_ Sora scowled nearly two hours later as she glanced down at the floor where her sleeping lover lay, using his trench coat as a makeshift blanket. She nervously looked around the store as customers and workers carried on, ignorant to the fact that Tai was asleep behind the counter due to their early morning bout of sex.

_His morning stamina is just like his balls…saggy and worthless_.

Deceiving her employees was a singe. Sora simply agreed to clock-in everyone for them, and to work the cash register alone. She refused to allow anyone behind the counter for any reason. It's getting rid of the lunk-head without anyone noticing that was going to prove difficult.

She tried kicking Tai in the ribs to wake him up, but that proved ineffective. Then she remembered that Tai slept like a log, and could possibly sleep through a hurricane without any difficulty, especially after sex.

"Excuse me, Sora?"

Sora blinked twice and looked at the young woman who stood before her, ready to purchase her items. "Oh, oh, pardon me. Will this be all for you?"

"Uh, huh," the young, lavender-haired woman nodded excitedly as she thrust her sexy merchandise to the Sinfully Delightful owner. "Ken and I are trying to have a baby. I'm fertile, and tonight's the night that we're going to start."

"Well, Yolei, I know the two of you will make great parents," Sora genuinely smiled at one of her favorite customers. Yolei's been married for seven months, so she and her husband are still in their "honeymoon stage". Yolei shops at Sinfully Delightful at least twice a week, hoping to find new accessories to spice up her active sex life.

"Thank you, Sora," Yolei blushed while she handed Sora her credit card. She looked on absently as Sora scanned each item, totaling her purchases. Her stoic face became one filled with worry as she noticed Sora gritting her teeth with a look of pain evident on her face. "Sora, Sora, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

The lady in question gripped Yolei's purchases as she felt the firm, smooth tongue of her lover caressing her inner folds. Sora peeked down as she watched Tai lift her skirt to gain better access to her area.

"Sora," Yolei covered Sora's hand with hers as she looked at the boutique owner. "You never answered my question: Are you alright? You look like you're hurting…"

Looking back at one of her favorite customers, Sora replied, "N-n-no…I'm f-fine…he-re…" she handed Yolei her credit card and her items in a plastic bag with shaky hands. "Thank…_**you**_…_ohh_…!" She felt Tai worm the tip of his tongue inside her, and the sensation alone almost caused her to come.

"Are you sure, maybe I should get someone…"

"_**NO**_!" Sora bellowed and watched as every customer and employee in the store look in her direction. _Tai, you are so __**dead**_! "I-I mean…n-no…just please, go…"

Not convinced, Yolei placed her bag on the counter and started to walk around it to see what was wrong with her friend. "I'm going to help you…"

"**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER**!" the brunette screeched as she clutched Yolei's wrists, stopping her from moving any further. "Yolei…I just need…to…breathe…" Sora inwardly scowled as she felt Tai grin against her flesh.

"You look like you're gonna die," Yolei countered as she continued to study the older woman. Sora's face flushed, sweat dappled her brow, and her breathing was erratic.

_Maybe it would be better if I _did _die_, thought Sora as she squeezed her thighs around Tai's neck, hoping to suffocate him while he was going down on her, _then I wouldn't have to endure this shit_!

She felt her release fast approaching, and she and Tai knew she wasn't the silent type whenever she came. Why he decided to go down on her in her store while customers were, shopping was beyond her knowledge.

_Quick, quick Sora, think fast_; w_hat are you going to do_? Her body began to collapse, but she held tight to Yolei's wrists to prevent the fall. Only one thought came to her mind, and she knew she was going to regret it, but at this crucial point, Sora knew she had to act fast, or otherwise someone was bound to find our about her naughty "before work" actions.

"Just…just get out!"

There were murmurs amongst the shoppers as they continued to stare at the eccentric-behaving woman behind the counter. Sora's eyes widened in anger, and she frowned at everyone present in her boutique.

"Are you all deaf," she bellowed at her employees and customers, "you heard me, **get out**,** now**! The rest of you can take the day off!"

Slowly angry customers and happy workers began to exit the store, leaving Sora humiliated and on the brink of a powerful orgasm. Just as the last person walked out, Sora released a deafening, passionate scream as her orgasm shook her nervous system.

Panting heavily, she watched as Tai wiped his chin and lips with the back of his hand, and stood on his feet. Grinning flirtatiously, he said, "After I woke up, I thought it would be fun to see how long you could keep in control…"

Balling her hand, Sora made a fist and aimed it at Tai's nose, which he blocked easily. "Do you realize what you made me do? I lost valuable customers today because of your stupidity!"

"Okay…" the arrogant brunet replied slowly as he looked up and noticed the security camera. _Well_…_isn't that something_… "but you came…not only twice, but _three times_ this morning! That has to count for something, right?"

"You…you…_grrr_…! Is that all you think about, sex?"

"For the most part, yes," Tai answered earnestly as he watched Sora turn away from him. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her body against his. "If I were you, I wouldn't look up at the ceiling behind me…"

He knew once he said that, Sora would do the exact opposite. Sora turned her head and looked at the security camera filming everything they've done that morning, and her eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Oh, no, I forgot all about that thing!"

"Hey, hey, hey, we just made our first amateur porno video!" the former athlete laughed as Sora buried her face in his shirt.

Cradling her cheek against his chest, she whispered, "What if I hadn't been here? What if one of the managers would've seen the tape, what would've happened then?" She remembered riding Tai to sleep, shouting his name as she came before her store opened that morning. Just the mere thought of someone watching them on video had her body shaking with nervousness.

Tai stroked her hair, and said, "Don't worry yourself over 'what if's'. The fact is it didn't happen, and we discovered it first, so no one's going to see it."

Sora lifted her head from his chest, and asked, "What do you suppose we do with the tape?"

"Keep it of course!" Tai replied as though the answer should've been obvious to his prudish lover.

The brunette looked at him as if he was crazy! "You're nuts, Tai! There's no way that I'm keeping that tape!"

"Okay, then I'll keep it," he shrugged casually. "We can watch it together at my place later tonight. C'mon, Sora, I know deep down you want to see us onscreen. I know you can put on one hell of a performance…"

She kept her mouth shut, but she knew Tai was right. The idea of watching their early morning erotic workout _did_ intrigue her. "You're…you're crazy…Tai…"

"Just trust me, Sora." Tai leaned forward to give his lover a simple kiss on her plump lips. "Grab the tape and bring it to me, and meet me at my place at ten o' clock tonight."

"You told me to trust you earlier and now I'm on video performing lewd acts with you," Sora spat at him.

Tai remained unfazed by her remark. "Oh, yeah, wear that little black thing I like. You know, the crotch-less, one-piece thing…"

Shaking her head at her horny fuck-buddy, she asked, "If I agree to this, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Yes, you won't hear another word from my mouth," Tai honestly told her. "All you have to do is say 'yes'."

Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, Sora stepped out of his grasp, and turned her back towards him. "Fine, I'll go grab the tape."

_That's my girl_, Tai thought triumphantly as he watched Sora's curvaceous ass disappear in the back room. Little did Sora know Tai was planning to create a few _more_ videos of him and the self-respecting boutique owner of his own.

- - - - -

Well, that's it! I've had this chapter planned in my head for quite some time now. I've been receiving e-mails through my hiatus from people adding this story to their Alert list! Thank you! I apologize about my laziness. I've recently became a fan of Naruto, and I'm obsessed with Naruto/Hinata, and Temari/Shikamaru. I would like to attempt to write a one-shot featuring Naruto/Hinata, but I'm too lazy to write it. (shrugs) Blargh, whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there's a guaranteed lemon scene in the next one. As usual it won't be featured on ff(dot)net, though.


End file.
